New Beginnings
by Catherine12090
Summary: Much is lost. Got nothing to leave behind. What do you do. Start again. Valley and her sister Maddy move to Burgess. While Valley makes herself at home, she is befriended by Jamie who lives near by, and is later to meet someone she never considered real. Will she accept Jack and become good friends, or will she see him as a sciencitific disaster? Will romance spark the air?
1. Chapter 1

First thing I noticed is a soft nudging at my arm. Looking up, head feeling heavy and my vision a little blurry, I looking over to my left, seeing my sister, hands white and gripped tight at the steering wheel.

"Wake up, Val, we're here." Maddy, my sister gently said as she pulled into the icy drive way. The garage door was shut and locked so we couldn't drive in yet.

I groan and stretched my stiff limbs, reaching high up to the ceiling of our car, and extend out my legs, tensing each little and big muscle, and eventually sighing as I relax them, letting some sweet relief fill them from top to bottom before shoving my door open, and being greeted by the harsh bitter cold.

Dropping out to the car and landing with a soft thud, I gazed up at our new home. Maddy and I moved to a small town named Burgess to find peace from the world we left. Back at our old home, a long time ago, with lived as a happy family with both Mum and Dad. Time flew by, and withered our small family. First Mum and Dad got a divorce. Dad left and Maddy and I stayed with Mum. For a while after that, we found happiness again until Mum who was at the time driving home from work, got into a car crash. She was paralyzed from the waist below, and with money shortening out and care for Mum starting to wear on both me and Maddy, my Aunts son had just got hitched and moved out, and with a lot of discussion between the adults, which was just about everyone except me, they decided that Mum can live with my Aunt and I can start over with my sister.

Maddy, had just had a deal breaker job in animation in a small studio within Burgess, hence why we moved here. Now things are finally looking up. We waited till Christmas holidays so I didn't miss out on any school to move. I think it is very convenient, not only does it work around school, but it give a bit of time to settle without jumping back into action. And it will be a new year, a perfect time for new beginnings.

The home we chose was a nice Victorian styled home, with greying paint, peeling and chipping in places, and a rather squeaky steps to the porch, but over-all, it was quite lovely for first impressions.

Inside was a different story.

Dust and the smell of something I really didn't want to know about was the first thing to hit me. After a few coughs, I took the time to take in my new surroundings.

Old, eaten carpet lay under my own feet and the feet of a small table to the left of the door. A large, grimy mirror hang above that, with a beautiful emerald frame with faint gold swirls tracing within it. A few steps through the hall, I reached two archways leading to different rooms. On the right was a kitchen/dining room, and on the other side was an empty room. Looking at the empty room, I first thought that it would make a good living room. Seems big enough and it is certainly public enough to be.

Further ahead of me were large stairs leading up to the next floor. I proceeded down the hallway towards the stairs when Maddy piped up. "You going to help me or not." I turned my head to see her heaving a large box. Masking on the tap said 'KITCHEN'. "You can explore after we have unloaded the car, okay."

"Sure, alright." I began to head towards car, but then wondered when the rest of our stuff will get here. "Hey Maddy, when is the big stuff getting here?"

"The moving man," she breathed as she lightly placed the large box on the bench in the kitchen, "Will get here the day after tomorrow. Auntie said she wanted to give us a few things and pack it away in the truck before it came here so its a little later than I would have preferred, but that's okay." She strode past me but paused by the door. "Anything that is yours or mine, or for any other room other than the kitchen can you put into the living room."

"Sure" I shrugged and she walked off to the car. After another quick look around I followed her lead to the car and made a started on unloading the car.

A few circuits of grabbing a box or bag and hulling them to the lounge and walking back, I noticed this time round, a group of children giggling and skipping round, talking about whatever and playing on the road. The road at this time of year was pretty safe, very few people would risk driving on this terrain. Maddy mentioned something about hoping there was no black ice along the way here.

I looked away from the kids and focused on not slipping down the stairs. I wasn't used to this much snow. It was quite a spectacular site to see. White, soft snow everywhere, the crisp crunch beneath your feet, the glassy ice and thick frost which creeps up upon windows at night. All of it was just so beautiful.

When reaching the car I was snapped out of my thoughts when a snowball hit me, narrowly missing my face but covering my ear with its thick coldness. The snow, quickly melting, dripped down my neck, reaching my shoulder beneath my jacket, penetrating the warmth. That feeling tickled. Before I could hold it back I was laughing hard, leaning against the car and burying my face in the crock of my arm.

Quickly getting my breath back and pulling myself together I looked up to seen a kid with brown hair and huge, adorable brown eyes either skipping, hoping or maybe running up to me. I couldn't really tell.

"I, I'm sorry about the snowball...miss." He looked almost terrified, as if I was the one who did something wrong, but it was just so cute at the same time that I chuckled. Only a little, careful not to lose my self again.

"Hey, it's fine." I gave the guy a small guy and just before I was to turn around and grab a box he said so sweetly.

"I'm Jamie, whats yours?"

"Valley, but please, just call me Val."

"Are you just moving in? That house has been on sale for ages now."

"Yep, and I can tell nobody has been there for ages. It's so dusty and dirty, but once its all cleaned up it will be as good as new" I smiled then added, "well, that's the plan."

That earned me a small giggle from Jamie. He glanced back at his friends then asked, "When you're done, do you want to play with us?" Hope then filled his eyes.

"I don't I can today," the light faded a little as that was not what he wanted to hear so I said, "But tomorrow...noon I'll be free."

The joy which momentarily left was back and he smiled. "Sure thing, we'll see you tomorrow, and maybe you can meet Jack too!" Then with that he skipped back to his friends.

Hmm, Jack, must be a friend who wasn't here today I presume.

As I grabbed a box, I heard one of the kids say, "Wow, a princess is playing with us tomorrow!" I shot a brief glance back to see if I could tell which one said that. A small blonde girl, younger than the rest hopped round the group, tugging on coats excitedly. It was probably her, the voice sounded young enough. Shrugging, I went back to the routine of grabbing a box and carrying it inside.

Slumping down on the nearest box beside me in the living room and sighed. Maddy join me seconds later. We sat in a comforting nice quiet. The kind of quiet in which few close people can share and no one else can. The kind of quiet which just says everything there is to say.

Maddy and I were very close, for sisters. I mean, in some sense I see her as my older sister, but in other ways, I see her as my parent. My guardian. My Mother.

When Mum and Dad were fighting, this was before the divorce, I was between nine and eleven so I was still kind of young. Young enough to have someone like Maddy come into my room at night, while Mum and Dad were screaming bloody murder at each other, and have her hold me, sometimes tell me random stories to sooth away my fear and help me fall asleep peacefully. At that point, Maddy was between fiftieth and seventeen. It was at that time, what made her so motherly and mature for her age. From then on, Maddy and I have never fought, only occasionally disagreed and we were close. We had this strong, unbreakable bond.

"What do you want for dinner, Val?" Maddy's came across soothingly.

"Mmmmm," I thought.

"I'm going to need more words than that, Val."

"Sorry, don't you understand what 'Mmmmm' means?"

"Nope. Didn't study that language at school."

"Chinese."

"Sure thing kiddo." Maddy got up and stretched. "Ya coming for the ride?"

"Nah, I think I might explore a little."

"On one condition."

"Yea..." I said, cautiously.

"I get first dips on rooms."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, its only fair, I'm paying for dinner, so I chose the room."

"Fair enough."

"I'll see ya soon, don't get lost."

"The house ain't that big."

"Whatever." With that she shuffled out the door.

I stood up and shrugged off my jacket, dumping it on a nearby box before proceeding up the stairs to explore.

When reaching the top, more of the old carpet lay across the floor in the hallway. I walked to the left end of the hallway and decided to search the rooms, systematically from one end to the other. There was not much to say about them. There were three, supposedly bedrooms, each with their own small bath room. None of the bedrooms had carpet, only wood. The bathrooms at least had nice charcoal tiling which also covered the outside of the bathtub. The taps were rusted and grimy, so were the ones in the sink, but the bathroom as a whole was pretty good in comparison to the rest of the house.

I hear the door open and slam shut downstairs.

"Dinner time!" rang out Maddy voice, and as I ran down the stairs, the some of Chinese filled my senses.

I found Maddy laying out the food in a make-shift table formation among the boxes in the living room. I sat down and begin eating immediately when I realized how hungry I was.

"Slow down girl, You should make good stuff like that last." I shrugged at Maddy's comment. I was too hungry to care.

When I finished I chucked my stuff in the bag and waited for Maddy to finish. My mind drifted back to the kid I met today.

Hmmm, whats his name again... Jamie, that's it. Nice kid. I'll be seeing him tomorrow. Hope Maddy won't mind too much, I mean, I'm making friends, even if they are, what, twelve and I'm sixteen.

"By the way, Maddy. Thought I might mention, tomorrow afternoon I'm hanging out with these kids."

"You mean, babysitting." A smirk settled on her face.

"No, I think they were just being nice and I couldn't say no."

"Who are they?"

"I only met one, but his name is Jamie."

"Hmmm, bet ya his has a little widdle crush on you."

I immediately recoiled, then replied, "Well, even if that is so, I have made an enemy on my first day, so I think things has been successful."

Maddy just rolled her eyes and packed up her empty containers.

It was dark now, and I was tired. I asked Maddy about who is sleeping where and what we will do for bedding. She told me to find the sleeping bags while she choose her room. Personally I would prefer the room on the far right of the hallway. It was small, but it had a nice view of the back yard and a forest just out of the town.

Maddy came down to announce her choice.

"The room on the far left for me, which one do you want?"

"Yes! You didn't take the one I wanted." I punched the air before answering her question. "Far right."

"That rooms quite small." I only shrugged, then, very slowly, let out a huge yawn, which heaved my lids and pulled my body down, as if begging me to sleep here at this spot. I grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled a torch out of the box where the sleeping bags came from and wish a goodnight to Maddy before trudging up the stairs.

Sleep came easy, and soon it was morning once again.

**A/N**

**What do you think? Good, bad, need more to think with, well its coming whether ya like it or not. Anyway, please leave comments, feedback would be great thanks**

**Happy Reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dry mouth. Rigid skin. Coldness. I was shivering.

Opening my eyes, I faced a blank grey wall being showered in pale light. This is my room, a cold empty room. But it won't be for long. Maddy said that with some of the money Mum gave us to start our new life on, we will both a budget of two thousand to spend on our rooms. Thats a lot, but if you think about curtains, carpet, paint or wallpaper, a bed, there suddenly seem to be a hole in the wallet.

Sitting up was painful and slow, but once I'm up, I wasn't going back down. Tip toeing across the wooden floor and quietly opening the door, a yummy smell floated towards me. Two steps at a time, I raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Just as I turned the corner sharply, I went head first into my sister who immediate jumped back with a small yelp.

"Valley! God, you scared the, the...I was coming to get you for breakfast."

"Breakfast. You made breakfast. Did I ever tell you that you are the best sister in the world."

"Yes, yes, but its nothing special. I got up pretty early so I nipped down to the dairy and picked up bottled pancake mix and some maple syrup. Not as good and homemade stuff, but it'll satisfy." Maddy shrugged and walked over to the over, putting a tea-towel around her hand and reaching out to grab a plate of pancakes.

"Yummy!" At that point my stomach decided to put some input on the situation and agree loudly. "I think my stomach is thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Lets dig in!"

After about four, plate sized pancakes, I leaned back and sighed. "Mmmm, that filled me good."

"Yea, but what are we going to do for lunch and dinner. I would go grocery shopping, but there isn't really a lot of room to store things yet. Also I want to give this place a big tidy before tomorrow. Ya ready for some spring cleaning?"

"Well I would love to help and all, but that kid I promised to play with this afternoon." I mumbled.

"Ohhh, that's right. That kid with the little crush on you. What's his name again?"

"Shut up. He hasn't got a crush on me. And for that, I'm not reminding you his name." I folded my arms defensively.

"Aww, come on. I was just kidding."

"It's Jamie."

"That's right!"

"Anyway. No more talk, I'm taking a shower."

"Would you like some of my perfume, you know. So that Jamie can drawn in your scent and instantly fall in love." Tease Maddy

"If I didn't know better, I would say that no one falls in love with you just because you smell nice."

"But I do know better and I say that it is a big helper."

"Please, don't go through that again." I was referring to the time Maddy was in her last year of high school, and she... did some interesting things with some interesting people. If you know what I mean.

"I can do what I please thanks, I've learned a few lessons here and there and I know what not to do now."

"I'm leaving now. Bye!" With that a scattered off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower, or at least I thought it would be nice and hot.

"AHHH! MADDY! WHERE'S THE BLOODY HOT WATER!"

"SORRY! I HAVEN'T YET ORDERED A NEW HOT WATER CYLINDER! OPS!" Replied an apologetic Maddy.

I couldn't be bother with making a warm bath with water from the kettle, so I had a very, very fast shower. Didn't even bother shaving, not that people will actually see my legs under my pants.

Once out and dried, I stared at the mirror, examining myself. Damp, strawberry colored hair covered my shoulders. Plump, blushed cheeks, rounded my face giving me a more youthful look, rather than the almost adult sixteen I am. Green eyes peered back at me, almost looking out of place on the figure before me. I admired that person in the reflection. I mean, she isn't the most beautiful person I have seen, but, she isn't bad.

I know that person is me, but I don't feel like that girl. I don't feel as delicate and kind as the girl in the reflection. Why. I am her. But why do I think about her as someone else. Someone so unfamiliar not matter how many times I have seen her stare back at me as I stare at her. Is that really me?

Snapping out of my trace, I slipped on into warm clothes and woolen socks. After dumping my stuff in my room I wondered back to the kitchen and gazed out the window. No one there yet.

"Maddy?"

"Mmm"

"What time is it?"

"Can't wait for your prince in shining armor?"

"Shut up." I snapped.

"I'm sure your prince wouldn't appreciate such rude words." A smirk began growing on her face.

"Shut up or it will be far worse than rude words." With the threat Maddy finally answered my question.

"Eleven."

"Really, its still early. Guess I should find something to do."

"Here's an idea. Dust and open all the windows a little to get some fresh air before it starts snowing."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I think this house need a little vacuum and some bug spray."

I shuddered at the idea of bugs and other creepy crawlies. "Okay, you deal with the bugs, sounds good to me."

"That's right, now hop to it before your little friends get here. Dust is in the box labeled 'CLEANING' in case you didn't go figure."

"Haha. Hilarious you are." I rolled my eyes and with that I wondered over to the living room.

After dusting every surface and opening every window, which was proven much harder than first anticipated, I felt as if the house was a brighter, fresher it had become a more delightful place already. Like the house can finally breath after removing a thick layer of well nurtured grime.

Much better. The place now has a more, a more friendly atmosphere. The grey dust and grime which made shelter here really dimmed the place, giving more of a haunted house feel to it. Now it has that homely look about it.

Then it struck me. The kids, I had forgotten completely about them.

"Maddy!"

"Yea?" A confused and worried Maddy poked her head around the corner. "No need to shout."

"Whats the time. Quick!"

"Umm, one thirty. Why?"

"The kids. You distracted me."

"Don't blame this on me. I have jobs to do, and I really need an extra pair of hands, so when I see some, naturally, I put them to use. You done with the dusting?"

"Yep, yep." I made my way to the kitchen window. My hopes were lifted as I saw the same group of kids playing, giggling and talking nonsense out on the road by the house.

Running round the house, looking for my boots and jacket, I pulled them on, tugging and kicking, and exited the house.

The boy, Jamie, looked up as I closed the door, delighted.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did."

"Now you can meet everyone. Okay, this is Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Claude and Caleb."

"Sophie!" yelled a little cute blonde girl, which I think called me princesse yesterday.

"Oh yea, and thats Sophie, my sister."

"Great to meet you all."

"And whats your name?" Asked the girl I think was Cupcake. Interesting name...

"Princesse!" Sophie jumped up excitedly.

"Princesse?" Cupcake said, unsurely.

I chuckled. "Well actually its Valley, but just call me Val."

After a little discussion on whether to call me Val or Princesse, the kids suddenly looks up with pure excitement and joy.

"Jack!" They all exclaim in unison. I was completely confused. I looked up, but nothing was there.

"Jack!Jack!Jack!Jack!Jack!Jack!Jack!Jack!" Sophie danced round while the older kids ignored her.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie began. "Meet our newest friend." Now pointing to me. "Valley."

"Princesse Valley" Yelled Sophie.

I don't know where I'm meant to be looking or what to say, so I just said a plain "Hi?"

They other kids noticed my confusion, and concern filled their expressions.

What did I do wrong this time?

"You..you can't see him can you?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, but who am I looking for?"

A few 'hmmmm's and 'ummmm's echoed through the group, while I just watched, trying to figure out the problem. Was it an imaginary friend. Should I have played along?

"Okay, well, have you heard of the spirit, Jack Frost?" A member of the group asked cautiously. I couldn't remember the name which went with the face.

"The Winter spirit, right. What about him?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know how to put this without sounding like a complete lunatic, but, Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandy, Santa, they are all real."

I just stood there, not knowing what to say now.

"We can prove it, right Jack?"

Now the kids turned to Jack, while Sophie, walked up to me and tugged my jacket sleeve lightly and I looked down.

"Can you not see Jack Frost?"

"Sorry kid, but I can't say that I do. But I'm sure he's real if you say so." I didn't won't too upset her too much by saying that such a thing could not possibly exist.

"He is! He is!" and with that she went prancing around the cloister of friends chanting some random gibberish about Jack Frost.

"Okay Val." Jamie and the others turned back to me. I have to admit, I felt a little intimidated. "If Jack Frost isn't real, how do you explain it snowing now." I looked up, and indeed it had started to snow lightly.

"Simple." I then explained how snow forms up in the sky and then falls down to the earth.

At that point when I finished, I swear Jamie's shoulders dropped and he turned back to the invisible being.

A minute or two later, a snowball saw straight through the air and landed right in my face. I first crinkled my eyes, then wiped the snow off. Some of the kid laughed while I stood there, feeling a mild tingly feeling grow stronger and stronger. Then, a small yet surprise sneeze got all eyes back on me as I resume the wrinkling of my nose in irritation.

"Okay, Val?" I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jamie shrugged and continued. "Which one of us threw that ball."

I stared intently at the kids briefly before shrugging. "Wasn't watching."

Then immediately after I said that, another snowball flew in my direction, kindly missing the face and instead hitting me on the shoulder.

"What about that one?"

I didn't see any of the kids move so I shrugged again.

"It was Jack! He did it." I rolled my eyes. "Really he did." Jamie continued.

"If that's your proof, you're going to need to re-evaluate your evidence."

"Well, well..." Jamie trailed off. "Jack can make it snow in your room!"

Shocked at the idea then realizing it was probably involving having my window open, I shook my head. "Having the window open while its snowing isn't a smart move."

"You only need to let Jack in, then you can close it and seen for your self." The earned Jamie another rolled of the eyes. "Please. At least have your window unlocked tonight." His adorable face couldn't let me say no, so I simply nodded, gaining a cheer from Jamie and the other kids.

After that, we decided to make a giant snow family instead of snowball war, probably because of Sophie being there. By the time dinner came, Maddy came out and called me in and told the other kids it is time they go home soon.

Just before I departed from the group, Sophie ran up to me and gave me a big huge.

"See you tomorrow princesse!"

"Sure thing." Jamie walked up to pry Sophie off me.

"Sorry about that" he whispered, then added in a normal volume. "Don't forget the window. I will know if you don't leave it unlocked." Rolling my eyes, I said I would and left for home.

"Pizza for tea! What do you want?"

"Whatever. As long as its food!"

"Sure thing." Maddy order some pizzas online. "So how was today."

So I explained the whole day, about the whole Jack Frost thing, and their miserable attempts at trying to convince me and the snow family we made.

"Sounds like these kids are pretty young to still be believing in that sort of stuff." Maddy commented. "So are you going to leave to window unlocked?"

"Nah, thats creepy. I mean, anyone could get in that way."

"Yea, but you're up on the second floor, so I doubt anything who happen."

"I probably won't still."

After dinner, I was exhausted. walked into my now tidy, fresh bedroom and was about to undress when I felt as if someone was watching me. That was unsettling, but the door was shut and no one was outside. Still, I went to the bathroom to change instead.

Sleep came easy that night, but as I drifted to sleep, I remembered that I hadn't unlocked the window. But it was too late. I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright light streamed through my window, morning once again. Frost had edged up the window, hiding what lay beyond it from view. Stiffly getting up, I padded down the stairs into the kitchen in bare feet. The floor was freezing cold, as if overnight, it froze with a layer of ice.

Why does it have to be so bloody cold!

Grumbling to myself, I found the box of pizza in the fridge from last night, and took two of four of the remaining pieces.

The microwave bleeped loudly, announcing it finishing its job and I leaped up to get my, interesting, breakfast. It was delicious anyway.

Maddy trudged down stairs. The microwave must have woken her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no. Well I don't think so. I don't know what woke me, but anyway, I'm up and are you eating your left-over lunch?"

"Ops." I grinned deviously. "When are you going shopping anyway.

"Probably today. We'll see."

Shrugging, I turned back to my pizza, nibbling savagely.

"The moving man is going to arrive today. But you will be with your little friends won't you."

"Well...Sorry."

"Hey! Why don't you invite them to help? It will be fun and the work will be done so much faster. Invite them over! Invite them over!"

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Wow, how fun, what to come and clean my house and move round some furniture. So coooool!"

"Not when you say it like that. Just do it."

"Whatever."

"So, is that a yes."

"YES!"

"Good."

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Once finished, I left Maddy to the dishes and went to shower. Maddy had got the hot water on so this one, was so much more pleasant.

Feeling fresh, I choice to braid my hair that day. It was sort of long hair, but not long enough to reach my waist. When braided, it shrinks up to my shoulder blades. I pinned my fringe back as usual and inspected my hair for any imperfections. Satisfied, I went down to the living room and watched for the kids.

It wasn't long till they reached the road outside the house. I slipped on my boots, but didn't bother with my jacket, they were going to come in anyway.

"Hey guys!"

"Princess!" Yelled Sophie as she ran up to hug me.

"You didn't open your window last night!" I stood on the porch while Jamie walked up to the bottom of the stairs. "Why not?"

How did he know, did he just assume I didn't? Lets go with that.

"Well, what if I said I did! Maybe your little frosty friend went to the wrong window last night."

That got him thinking. He looked up, at his invisible friend, then returned his gaze towards me. "Jack says he tried every single window and not one was open, he didn't miss any."

"Jack is good at finding things." Added Sophie who was listening hard.

Rolling my eyes, which was becoming habit now, I changed the subject. "You guys are going to come in today. Maddy wants your help with cleaning and moving furniture. You think you're up to it?"

"YES!" Spoke up Cupcake. "I always wanted to know what it is like in that house!" The others agreed.

"Well come one." I beckoned them in. Jamie was last to come in, and appears to be holding the door out for someone. "Holding the door open for your, cooool friend?"

"Now that's just rude." I laughed and lead the clan into the lounge where Maddy was waiting.

"Hey guys, I'm Maddy and you are helping today." Maddy explained that she wanted the house cleaned top to bottom, that means sweeping, scrubbing, disinfecting and organizing. We situated small teams into specific rooms. Jamie peered with me, and Sophie followed us. Maddy helps the other kids in different rooms, moving from one room to the other, checking to see if the job was being done thoroughly.

We had the living room because we had the biggest group, which was apparently four because Jamie and Sophie were insistent on including Jack.

"Alright," Jamie began. "Seeming you didn't follow orders yest-"

"Ha, orders. Please can you open your window. Pleeeeaaaasssee! Some order."

"Yea, whatever. Anyway, because you didn't, watch this okay."

"Fine." I replied bluntly. Little did I know I was about to be shocked.

Jamie pointed at the window, so I watched the window.

Swirling patterns of frost stretch across the glass, growing and dancing with markings, new each time. It is jumping here and there, it spread wide and far. Magical and graceful. Every feature detailed and defined. It was beautiful. The formations was much like icicles under a microscope, never ending and unique. It advanced in size, reaching all corners of the window. I was standing there, mouth open, completely absorbed in to show. Jamie couldn't help himself.

Laughing hard, he managed to say through breaths, "You. Look so, shocked. Priceless."

I didn't reply. I still only stared in shock.

Once Jamie got a hold of himself, he explained, "That, my friend, is the work of Jack frost."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe. But I was, the possibility of that being true was near impossible, but I couldn't help it.

I looked up and saw a pale boy, white hair, white skin, sitting crossed legged on a box in front of me. My eyes widened. Everything seems to freeze, literally. The room went cold, silence poured into the room. Nothing was heard from here or up stairs.

The boy in front of me couldn't have been real, but then, a simple gesture shoved those thoughts aside. He waved. Just a little wave and I felt like the world was spinning, until Jamie, who I was completely oblivious to, spoke up.

"Hey, Val? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shot him a death glare. Really?

Jamie found this amusing, and so did the boy. I slowly walked backwards, not really believing this, but I must be. Is all this real.

"Maybe this will help. Valley, this is Jack. Jack, this is Valley."

"Valley." The boy jumped up, but in a way, float to his feet rather than land with a thump and walk towards me. "It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand, which made me jump a little and the sudden movement. He held it there, not moving until I shook it, I assumed, so slowly, I reached out my hand till it met his. Fingers wrapped around mine, sending shivers through my spine and turning my blood cold.

"N-nice to meet you t-too?" It was more of a question, because I don't know if I like this at all.

"Now, you have met, lets get to work." At this point Sophie burst into a ball of energy.

"YAY! JACK MET PRINCESS! PRINCESS MET JACK!" screamed Sophie while she ran around us in circles. I still couldn't move.

"B-but," my eyes were fixated on Jack, who turned to look back. "But how?"

"I think it's story time." Jamie announced. So we all sat on the floor in a circle. "What do you want to know."

"Well I think the start is a very good place to begin." I uttered sarcastically. So that's what they did. Taking turns at telling the story about the Winter Spirit who has lived for more than three hundred years. Nobody, for three hundred year believed in him and he was alone. But one day the Man on the Moon, apparently there is a man on the moon, made him a Guardian. The adventure, Jamie and his friends went on to save the world, and how Pitch Black was defeated.

It took a while to process, but I was beginning to come to terms with Jack Frost.

"Hey! You guys have done hardly anything! Chop chop." Mandy called.

We stood back up, and proceeded on tidying the room. I would frequently take glances at Jack to either see him hovering above Jamie, making it snowing, or occasionally, actually helping with the cleaning.

We worked pretty fast, and the room look much nicer now. Everyone met back in the living room. Jamie was bursting with the exciting news.

"Guys, guess what! Valley can see Jack!" I noticed that Jamie was using the term, Valley, rather than Val.

Everybody exploded with joy, and chatter. Some even asked questions like:

"What do you think of our friend?"

"Have you heard about Jack saving the entire world?"

"Do you believe in the Easter Bunny, Santa, Tooth Fairy and Sandy.?"

"Ummmm." Was all I could say.

Right on cue, Mandy came in. "Hey, everything looks great guy. Thank you so much for helping. You guys need to remind me sometime that I owe you guys some ice-creams."

That earned Maddy a delightful cheer. "Now, this is only if you want to, and I promise you I would make it worth your while, would you guys like to help me set up the house, like moving furniture and boxes and so on."

Each child looked at the next, sending mental messages to one another before answering with a big yes. So that settles it. Maddy will order food and host lunch, the moving truck will get here around late afternoon, so between lunch and furniture moving time, it's snow time!

Snow time begins with a Snow-building competition, in which Jack, is the judge. I still don't know what to think of him, but I guess I could just go with it. He doesn't seem so bad.

Sophie, Jamie and I are one team. Pippa, Cupcake and Monty is another, and the last group is Claude and Caleb. Apparently Caleb is good as snowman building, so he is an advantage and gets to be in a smaller team.

Honestly, I wasn't the best at making snowmen, but I had some ideas that might work.

"Okay guys, what I was thinking, is that, instead of building a snowman, we build something else. Is that against the rules?"

"No...I don't think so. Follow me." Jamie leads us a little round the corner at the end of the street. "I like your idea, I just didn't want the others to see. Now, what do you propose we make?"

I shrugged in reply. Then Sophie spoke up. "I know! I KNOW!"

"Yes Sophie, what's your idea?"

"A-A train. Lets build a TRAIN!"

I looked at Jamie, who shrugged. "How are we going to build a train?"

"Well, it's kind of simple, you got the body to build, which really is just a slab of snow. It's the details which make it good."

"Well, what have we got to lose?"

"Time, lets gather as much snow as we can and make a log like shape here."

It took a lot of time just to get all the snow, we wanted it huge, but we worked fast enough. I grabbed a stick I found and snapped it in half and handed one half to Jamie. "How good at art are you?"

"I drawing here and there. Nothing amazing."

"Sounds much better than me. I'll make the wheels and make the train look as if it has carriages, while you do the details and the front."

"Got it, and get Sophie to do something other than bury herself. Mum will be furious if she gets another cold."

Laughing, I beckoned Sophie to help me make the wheels. In the end, can't say it's a masterpiece, but it still looked pretty darn good. Jamie did a great job on the head of the train, my work didn't turn out half bad either. I was proud of this train.

Then, the time came, which we all dreaded, except perhaps Sophie, when Jack would come along and inspect each snow sculpture. First to be inspected was Pippa, Cupcake and Monty's Snowman.

"Okay, next." Jack said dully.

Next was Claude and Caleb. Theirs was pretty good. There was also, what I believed to be a pet dog as well.

"Okay, next." Jack had the best poker face I have seen.

Now us.

We lead the group around the corner, and a few 'wow's were exhaled when the snow-train came into view.

Silence passed over a few seconds. We all waited patiently. Suddenly, Jack spoke, a grin growing on his lips.

"Well, I think it is clear who the winner is. Drum-roll please."

Everyone started mimicking the drum-roll.

"The winner is...Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Jamie, Sophie and Valley!" A wink was sent in my direction and I smiled joyfully. I high-fived Jamie and hugged Sophie.

Everybody cheered, it felt like a movie scene when the protagonist in the movie wins and all good people are overwhelmed with joy. It felt nice.

We all went back inside and had a mug of hot chocolate while we waited for the moving man to arrive which should be any minute now. We sat on the floor of the living room, talking and laughing about nonsense when I found Jack hovering by my shoulder.

I jumped a little when I noticed him and shuffled over a little, more out of discomfort than giving him room to sit.

"Hey Valley. That was an awesome snow-train."

I shrugged and replied while avoiding eye contact, "It was Sophie's idea. And also, do you think you could just call me Val, everyone else does."

That only arose the question of why. "Because I don't like the name Valley."

The confusion came over Jack as quickly as I said it. "What? How could you not love that name. I haven't met anyone called Valley you know. I think it's a cool name."

Rolling my eyes, I changed the subject, thought I might as well get to know the guy, after all, I'll probably be seeing a lot of him now. " Sooo, Jack. You do this often? Hang out with the kids, host competition." Silly and odd question, but it was the only thing I can pull out other than, 'you gotta home?'

"Well, most days sure, but I have a job being a guardian and a Winter spirit, so I have to travel around time to time. I always come back here though. These guys are the only ones to believe me."

"Really, I find that hard to believe. Over a billion children in the world and only these guys believe you?"

"It's true. Most kids out there have probably heard of me at least, but often what they hear ain't...well lets say I don't have a good reputation."

I know what he means, but it can't be that bad. "But, that can't stop them from believing you, can it?"

He shrugged, "Well, what normally happens is, the parent tells their child about this bad spirit that will chase you and give you a bad case of the flu, bla bla bla, and the kid gets all scared, then the kid asks if I'm real and then they say no."

"That's a harsh way to go."

"You get used to it after three hundred years."

"Are you really that old?"

"Well to be exact, I'm three hundred and eighteen years old."

"I-I" words wouldn't come out and Jack watched me, a goofy grin off his face. "I-I can't b-belief I am t-talking to a guy who is three hundred and eighteen bloody year old. What the f-"

With that, he covered my mouth. "No swearing!" I nodded, shocked and he removed his hand, leaving my jaw numb. I shivered involuntary.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Teenagers these days, shocking." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, you don't look three hundred and eighteen years old. In fact, you look like a teenage yourself!"

"That's because when I became what I am, I was seventeen."

"That explains a lot."

"Explains a lot? What else does that explain."

"Well, you are frozen, excuse the pun, in time. You physically don't age and I assume that goes for mentally too. I mean, you certainly don't act how most may think three hundred and eighteen year old men do."

"What do you mean by that," he asked, in a obviously fake offended tone, but I could tell he knew exactly what I meant, because of that cute little smirk growing on his face.

"You know what I mean." Rolling my eyes.

"No, no, I haven't got a clue."

"Well, old men for starters, don't play."

"I see old men in the retirement playing!"

"Chess and cards don't count!"

"Fine."

"And old men don't hold competitions."

"I think there will be some that do."

"Not ones as old as you." Continuing I said, "And, of course, the obvious. Old men or men in general shave. I don't believe you even have stubble on your chin."

Hiding his face, he childishly mumbled, "I do! I'm just so good at it, I don't get stubble."

Now laughing, I breathed, "Nah, you're not a man of three hundred, you're still a boy. It's a pity."

Looking up startled he pestered, "What! What's a pity."

"You will never reach manhood." Does accusing a man of having no manhood work on every guy. seriously.

"Well...well I'll be a hundred times that man you'll ever be."

"Nah-ah! How can that be when you're not a man yourself?"

"I'm a b-"

"A what, b-b" His hand was back, clamping my mouth shut.

"No I'm not." Rolling my eyes, he muttered, "you're a meany." Before sliding his hand off and curling into a ball, once again, leaving my jaw numb.

"Point proven."

He elbowed me gently and I looked at him, he looked back. A childish pout crossed over his expression. This only made me burst into laughter.

The moving man finally arrived and we were set to work again. Things like the couch were carried by the moving men, but other things were left to all of us. Maddy stepped in and ordered us a round, telling us what goes where. It was exhausting, and the only person who was still up and ready for a run at the end was Jack. Probably because he was the one creating more work for us. He has grown on me, I'll admit, and surprisingly quickly. I guess it's part of his personality.

Everybody was leaving for home now. Sophie ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"See you tomorrow Princess."

"See you tomorrow."

"Hey Valley." It was Jack.

"It's Val."

"Not for me."

"Yes for you."

"Anyway, tonight, leave your window unlocked this time, okay."

"Why..."

"You'll see. Trust me."

"Okay, but no tricks. Promise."

"Promise."

Jamie came over and pried Sophie off me. I am guessing this will become habit.

"See ya tomorrow Jamie."

"See ya Valley."

"It's Val, call me Valley and I'll punch you."

"Okay, okay, see ya Val."

"BYE PRINCESS!" Sophie rang out, and they were gone. But I couldn't help but wonder...

What does Jack have planned for me?


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know how to tell Maddy about this whole Jack thing, but nonetheless, I tried.

"Are you high?" Was Maddy's blunt reply. Can't blame her. I must sound like I have lost it.

"Well...I saw him, and he's real and...and" I had nothing left up my sleeve.

"Think about it like this. How is anybody able to live that long. How is it possible for a guy to control the snow. How on earth has nobody but these kids seen him. I mean, really? I think, once you look into this guy a bit more, you may find he is a fake or something."

"But-"

"Anyway! Your debate on your invisible boyfriend is at a loss. Those kids, today, they are so cute you know! I absolutely love Sophie. You know, she is completely under your power. She would worship you Val, or should I say princess."

"Yea, she is adorable..."

"You should invite those guys back, also I owe them. Make I should make an ice-cream cake. Kids love sugar, they got nuts for it." Rolling my eyes, she continued rambling on how good and helpful the little 'angels' were, while my mind drifted away to Jack.

Maddy is right for once. There is no way a guy could control snow, or survive such extremely cold temperatures, or fly for that matter! Maybe I should tread lightly.

"Hey!" Snapping fingers appeared in front of me in lightning timing. Looking up, an annoyed Maddy glared at me. "I think you should go to bed now."

"Wow, now you're sending me to bed. That's new."

"Now missy, you look exhausted. I think it's for your own good."

I said Goodnight and slumped upstairs. Jack said he was coming to see me tonight, but I was skeptical. I flicked the lock off the window anyway before going to the now squeaky clean bathroom to freshen up.

I changed into warm, clean clothes, a simple shirt and skins. I slipped on a large cardigan as well and thick socks. I must have taken a while because by the time I returned, Jack was sitting on the window frame, making more frost formations all over the walls of my room. He looked up as I walked slowly towards him.

"You ready?"

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"F-for what?"

"Oh, I never mentioned, I'm taking you on an adventure."

"No, you didn't." Seriously, as this time of night.

"Well, get ready cause I think you would probably want to be back for at least and hour or two of sleep." That was his sarcastic tone.

I moved towards my boots and asked "How long do you spend on kidnapping me?"

He laughed. "Kidnapping, if I was going to kidnap someone I wouldn't be so kind as to let them get ready. Why are you taking sooooo looooong?"

"It has been like half a minute tops."

"After three hundred years of trying to figure out who I was, I'm a little impatient as a result."

"You didn't know who you were? What do you mean?"

"Ahhhh nothing." He smiled lightly. He was obviously hiding something, but decided to poke around that later. I stood up and walked to him while he jumped to his feet.

"So, where are we going?" I didn't know Burgess too well yet.

"I don't know. We'll see where the wind takes us, now hop on." He had turned away from me, having his back to face me, and beckon for me to jump on his back.

"What?"

"I said, hop on. I don't think you know how to ride the wind, so, hop on!"

I gingerly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, heat rushing to my cheeks. I gave a little hop and he caught my legs beneath me. I felt his cold hands through the material on my legs. They were a bit higher than I would have preferred, but I ignored the awkward tension I was experiencing. Jack appeared to be experiencing none.

"Hold on." Without hesitation, he leaped through the window, and I was sure we would fall, but it was like we were a leaf, being carried away in the wind.

The speed was tremendous, but we flew like birds, with ease and grace. Wind swept, my hair back, my cardigan flapped against the power of the wind beating against it. The chill was a shock at first, but I soon found myself adjusting.

It took a few minutes for me to actually realize the impossible. We were flying. We are freaking flying. How. How is this possible.

"How are you doing this!" I spoke next to his ear.

"I just do it." He shouted back before accelerating at an alarming rate and turned to travel to opposite direction. I gripped tighter as reflex then thought about the fact I was practically strangling him, so I adjusted, feeling he took a deep breath in as I did.

This was wrong. It just can't be, but here I am, right here, right now. Flying.

Above me was a beautiful clear sky, revealing stars, galaxies, milky ways. The moon shone bright, illuminating the town below. It was a small town. Small, simple and peaceful.

We flew for a while. The scenery was breath-taking. Then we landed on the roof of the tallest building around. I slid off Jacks back and stumble a few feet before regaining my footing.

"Wow" was all I could muster.

"Yea, it is. It never gets old, after all of these years, it is still just as beautiful as the first time."

Once gathering myself, I commented, "It must have changed a lot since then. What was it like?"

"Well...For starters, the building weren't this big, or fancy. Things used to be commonly made from wood here. The town hall, which has been rebuilt was brick though. There were lamp posts on the streets and no electricity here, not until the early 1900s. I believe it was later in use here because of the size of the town. Less people, less need for it."

"I can't believe you have lived through all of that history. You are probably more knowledgeable about the world yet, nobody can..." I trailed off knowing what I was about to say could possibly offend Jack.

"You can say it you know. No one except for eight people in the whole world believes in me."

"I still think there is someone else."

"I've looked. I have been looking for the past three hundred years. There is no one else." His tone made me scared to argue, but no matter what he said, I didn't believe it.

We stood there, admiring the view in silence. Minutes passed, I had to say something. "I didn't realize this before, but earlier today... When we we discussing your age, you said you were seventeen...before you became what you are...so that mus-"

"I know where this is going, so please stop." I was a little shocked, but stayed silent. Jack sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just...there are things that are..."

"Personal. That's okay. You don't have to say it." I looked at him, and his eyes looked up and locked with mine. Whatever he was hiding hurt. I gave him a comforting smile which he returned before looking back at the town.

It was a more comfortable silence now. I don't know how long we were staring, but Jack eventually spoke up.

"You're shivering, I think I better take you home." I didn't realize it, but I was shivering. The cold had seeped through my thick top, invading my warmth within. Hoping onto Jacks back didn't help too much either. But the navy sweat shirt he wore did provide some heat, or was just not cold. It was hard to tell the difference now.

Reaching back to the familiar window, I slipped inside the warmth while Jack sat on the windowsill.

"That was pretty neat. Thanks." I said.

"It was my pleasure, my fair lady." He held out his hand to take mine and do what all 'gentlemen' do. I laughed.

"If you want to kiss you're going to have to be a lot more modern than that."

"Well, I don't want to be modern. I don't like the way you teenagers does things."

"Like what?"

He just rolled he's eyes. "Anyway, you look exhausted," and I was. "Night night." And with that he flew away.

"Night night." I said to no one.


End file.
